Dragons Breeding Guide
The bulk of the game play (and the fun) of Dragon Friends ''is breeding and collecting the many, many, types and colors of dragons. There are over 200 star color dragons to collect and over 3200 special colors to collect! That's a lot of breeding to do. Understanding How It Works Every dragon comes in 4 different star rating/base color, 1 star, 2 star, 3 star and 4 star, each with its own significant color. Unlocking the base 4 color/star will give you a reward each, and completing all 4 will give another reward. 1 Star gives the reward of 200 coins, 2 Star gives the reward of 400 coins, 3 Star gives the reward of 10 hearts and 4 Star gives the reward of 1 gem. Collecting all 4 gives the reward of either coins, hearts or gems. But not every Dragon / Animal rewards are the same, there are dragons with better rewards than others. Aside from that, there are also 10 more additional colors that are listed under Special Color. These Special Colors can be found in any star rating. Special Colors do not count towards unlocking rewards for star collection, regardless of the star rating. Basic Breeding By breeding '''a pair of the same dragon', you will get the same dragon back with a chance of a higher tier or different color. This is also applicable for animals as well. Breeding Two of The Same Dragon with the same Star/Color A Tree dragon will be used as an example but all dragons follow these basic rules. When breeding two Tree dragons will always result in a tree dragon. However you may get another 1 Star Tree dragon or you may get a 2 Star Tree dragon. Likewise when you breed two 2 Star Tree, you may get another 2 Star Tree dragon or you may get a 3 Star Tree dragon. This is the same for two 3 Star Tree dragon. Notice how it works a ladder. When breeding higher tier of the same star/color together, you will not get the lower tier as part of the end result. Breeding two 4 star dragon however is different, you will get all 4 tier as part of the end result. Breeding Two of The Same Dragon with the different Star/Color On the other hand, if you're breeding two different star/color dragons, it will always result in the same dragon, but with either of the colors or star ratings between the two parents. Breeding two different colors will never result in a dragon lower than the star of the lowest parent and never result in a dragon higher than the highest star parent. Think of the breeding pair's star as a possible range. Breeding 2 Different Dragons Breeding 2 different dragons will result in a new dragon. This is how Hybrid Dragons, Rare Dragons and Gem Dragons are obtain. The elements of the new dragon depends on both parents from breeding. The position of the parents (left or right) does not guarantee the end result. (However, some players swap around to increase their luck) Not all dragons can be bred together. Single Element Dragons are known to have opposing elements, and these pairs cannot be bred together directly. Therefore hybrid dragons are used as breeding pair to overcome the opposing element, as hybrid dragons do not have opposing element. This is why hybrids are valuable but harder to get. When more elements are involved in the breeding, the possible end results widen and it is harder to get the dragon you want. However, you will never get dragons that contain the elements that you are not breeding with. Note - The reason you may get a wind dragon in this case is because the wind dragon actually contains the elements fire and water. Any time you use those two elements together, you may get a wind dragon. Breeding 2 Different Dragons with Different Stars This is an extension to the above. When breeding 2 different dragons with different stars together, they will only produce 1 star dragon regardless of the parent's star. Boosting Your Breeding Chances There are many way to increase your chances at breeding. Here are a few ways: *Using recipes (See the Magic Recipe page for additional details on how) *Breed using Level 10 dragons *Breed using 4 Star dragons *Breed using recommended pair of dragons *Breed during Breeding Bonus (Usually on weekends) Note that while its still possible to get your dragons without using level 10 4 Star dragons, the chances of it working quickly dwindle to insignificance the more elements the target dragon has (and especially if it is rare). But then, maybe you are feeling lucky. Special Color Dragons You cannot get special color dragons by breeding, they can only be gotten from Cave Exploration (or magicking already special colored dragons into other special colors). They themselves can be bred with any normal or special colored dragon and function normally as if they were non special color dragons. However, all offspring with a special color parent or 2 special color parents will only result in a normal colored dragon. During summer of 2015, Innospark released seasonal summer eggs that can only be obtain by buying from the Shop. These eggs contained special colors for rare dragons by chance which could not be obtain from usual eggs that give out special color dragons. Breeding Chart Dragons have different breeding times depending on their element(s). Here you can see a chart to figure out what dragon you are probably going to get after breeding or Magic. Sort By Dragon Name Sort By Wait Time (*)These dragons are seasonal and can only be bred during a certain time of the year. (**) These dragons are Epic dragons and can be purchased with guild medals only. Rare dragon elements are unknown. They are listed as such by Innospark. Unless we get confirmation from Innospark what elements these dragons have they need to be unlisted as it can be misleading to people trying different combinations. Category:Guide